


almost there

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Orgasm Delay, POV Lily Evans Potter, Romance, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Lily likes to take charge.  James likes it too.*wink wink all the winking*What it says on the tin.





	almost there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amidtheflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/gifts).



> January 6 - Kiss where they have to stop having sex to do it
> 
> Unbetaed. Unbritpicked. Enjoy. <3

“Lily…” James rasped, his hands tightening on her hips as she rocked against him.  

He kissed along the line of her jaw, and the burn of him deep inside her made her walls clench.  “James…”  she murmured, her hands finding his hair and tugging when he started moving too much, started thrusting up into her.  “Not yet, darling, I haven’t…”  

He moaned and she could feel how tight his thighs were, how taut his abdominal muscles.  How drawn he was.  About to snap.  But he waited for her. He’d always wait.  

She reached down to squeeze his hands.  His hands that were currently gripping her knees as she straddled him on their rumpled bed.  Every slow rock of her hips dragged her clit against him.  Lily pressed on his hands, forcing her knees even further out to the side, practically sobbing at the new sensation.  She was shaking with it.  So close to the edge, but there was something else she needed…  _ something _ .  

She wanted to feel him slide in and out, wanted the speed and the power behind those hips and those thighs she was pinning to the bed beneath her.  But she knew James.  She could tell how close he was. The thin ring of hazel around his pupils, his eyes so dark they could swallow her whole.  He’d finish before her at this rate and then where would she be? 

He’d certainly take care of her, but she wanted… Merlin, she wanted  _ this _ .   

“What do you need?” he murmured, abandoning her legs to run his fingers through her hair, to push the locks from her face and kiss her.  

“I don’t know…” she whimpered.  “I’m almost there…”  

He licked his thumb and reached between them, pressing against her clit and making her tremble.  “Yeah?  Like that, darling?”  

“Yes…” she sighed, moaning loudly as he rolled his thumb in time with her rhythm.  With the rise and fall of her hips as she rocked atop him, moving up and down and taking  _ exactly _ what she wanted.  The thick slide of his cock inside her was what did it.  But the pressure of his thumb got her there.  

She clenched around him, her muscles clamping down before they started to pulse.  

The clock struck midnight at that precise moment.  

James grinned at her, the expression looking humourously, wolfish in the pale light of their bedroom.  Humourous, because James hadn’t a wolfish bone in his body. 

He kissed her, a surprisingly chaste gesture, given that they were currently each drenched in the other’s sweat.   “Happy New Year, Evans,” he whispered. 

She couldn’t answer him right away, but she did return the kiss with vigor, laughing as his face crumpled into the telltale expression he always wore when he found his release.  

Lily kept up the pace, nipping at his bottom lip as he shook and spilled himself inside her.  “Happy New Year, James.”  

He tightened his hold around her, pulling her close as the sweat on their bodies cooled.  “I think you might actually tire me out yet, woman.”  

Chuckling softly, she pressed her lips to his once more.  “Is that a challenge?”  

“It depends… are you accepting?”  

“It’s hard to accept if a challenge hasn’t been issued,” she mused, squealing as he pushed her back onto the bed, moving between her knees and hovering over her.  

“It’s  _ been _ issued…” he assured, kissing her lips once more..  

“Then I suppose I accept,” she replied, unable to stop beaming up at him.  

“Spoken like a true Gryffindor…”

“Spoken like a woman who’s mad for you,” she corrected him.  

“Mad for me?  Can’t you just say you love me, Evans?”  

“I love you, James.”  

“And I  _ adore _ you…”   

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are sugar, and I gotta crazy sweet tooth, y'all.


End file.
